God's Flail
One of the 3 Godly treasures of the empires. Solo Numbering artifact. Rank 3. It absorbs and saves. The other Godly treasures of the empires are Rangkom's Stake which destroys and Arham's Shield 'which disperses. When combined together, they make [[Mjölnir|'Mjölnir]]. It was used by Jang Oh in the first timeline. Description The godly treasure of the empire used to seal the Ains in the . It is located on the 4th floor of the . Within lies tremendous amounts of energy and the hatred of 66,666 souls within. These souls were from the humans who were sacrificed by the Kingdoms and Empires of the Green Zone in order to power the flail and seal the Ains. God's Flail is a head-sized blood red metal object that resembles a bell or anvil. It is covered by hundreds of bloody veins powered by mana. These veins radiate a ton of heat. There is a strange hole in the flail. In order to obtain this artifact, one must past its trial. The trial has 2 tests. * The 1st test is the test of one's physical body which is to survive the blazing heat of the veins. When touched, the veins on the artifact will climb onto the person like hundreds of tiny snakes until it covers every part of one's body to resemble a red egg-shaped object. * The 2nd test is the test of one's spirit which is to endure and absorb the 66,666 souls within the flail. The soul of the person will transfer to a red space filled with ankle-high red liquid and a blood red sky. The liquid will form into 66,666 humans who the person must absorb. After absorbing the souls, the person must control all the energy and hatred within the souls and flail. If the person is unable to pass the 2nd test, the person will either go crazy or have their body blown apart. Abilities God's Flail pulls out the souls within it to power itself. By using a minuscule amount of energy from the souls within, the flail can be thrown towards enemies and home in on them using sharp turns. Blocking it will cause a person's body to blow up while dodging it will cause the person's head to be pierced by the snake-like movement of the flail. Using the flail to smash directly is more efficient than throwing it however. The flail can also enhance the body. By using up souls within the flail, blood colored light will pour out from the flail. The flail will then begin to heat up like a furnace and release smoke. The souls will turn into pure energy and flow into the user's body, enhancing it further. By using the energy of 10000 souls and sending it to the depths of the flail itself, God's Flail can twist the space in front of it and condense it into a single point to create a small hole 10cm in front of the edge of the flail. This small hole absorbs any attack and sends it back. This ability eats up a tremendous amount of energy to activate once and it isn't something that can be sustained by pouring in more energy. After it ends, the flail will overheat and would require a bit of time before it can be used it. Site Navigation Category:Artifact